


Texting

by myhollstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Couple, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhollstein/pseuds/myhollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought some Hollstein text messages would be a great thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laura's jealousy.

  _from_  : My Cupcake

  *  Carm ?



  

 _from_  :  **Carm** <3

  * **yes babe, anything wrong ?**



  

 

  * Where are you ?



 

  * **with a classmate, the teacher asked me to show her something in town**



 

  * At 9pm ? Are you freaking kidding me, Carmilla ?



 

  * **no i’m serious cupcake, i’ll come back soon, don’t worry**



 

  * I’m not worrying… you’re just on a date. With a girl. Fine.



 

  * **don’t be jealous, it's not a date pls, she's not even my type**



 

  * Oh, so you have a type, now ? Ok, anyway, I don’t care.



 

  * **stop it, cupcake !**



 

  * Can you just tell me who is she ?



 

  * **the small brunette one. her name is victoria, she has glasses and straight hair**



 

  * I hope her hair is not the only straight thing she has.



 

  * **laura...**



 

  * I stop, alright...



 

  * **i only look at you, stupid little blonde of my life**



 

  * Okay… but you know.



 

  * **love you too <3**



 

  * Hmm…



 

  * **wait for me before going to bed, ok ?**



 

  * Not if you're too long, baby.



 

  * **you're not cool**



 

  * Who's the one with a girl outside, now ?



 

  * **okay, i get it. i bring her back to her house and i'm here**



 

  * Excuse me ?! Carm, I don't even sleep with you tonight if you're like that.



 

  * **laura, it's dark and there is no buses on the line she has to take. she's new in this city too, i can't let her go alone**



 

  * Take your time, it's not like I wanted to see you.



 

  * **cupcake... i love you, you and YOU**



  * Don't worry, I think Danny is alone in her bedroom tonight. I'm gonna check if she's okay.



 

  * **laura hollis if you think it's gonna make me jealous, you're wrong**



 

  * Oh really ? Perfect, then.



 

  * **laura !!**



 

  * Anything wrong, seducing-new-girls-vampire ?



 

  * **tss, fine**



 

  * Fine.



 

... _later_ ...

 

  * **babe ?**



 

  * What ?



 

  * **i'm here in 10 minutes**



 

  * Okay. I'm with Danny, I'll join you later.



 

  * **are you... serious ?**



 

  * We're just watching a movie in her bed, nothing bad, sweetie pie.



 

  * **laura hollis, you go back to our room, right fucking now**



 

  * You're impossible...



 

  * **laura, i'm not kidding, you understand ?**



 

  * I'm not with her, dumbass. I'm waiting for you. In your bed.



 

  * **... what ?**



 

  * It's too easy, with you.



 

  * **that wasn't funny**



 

  * Come on baby, I'm just under your cover with a hot chocolate, cookies and your grumpy cat sweater you had for christmas.



 

  * **i don't know if i can trust you, now**



 

  * Don't be stupid, I'm missing you. I'm sorry for earlier, I shouldn't be jealous... listen, come back and you'll choose the movie.



 

  * **idiot girlfriend who makes idiot jokes**



 

  * Please Carm, I apologize, for real. Let's just cuddle tonight.



 

  * **it's also my fault, i'm coming in 2mns for the cuddles. <3**



 


	2. Holidays.

_from_ : **Carm** <3

  * **good morning, cutie**



 

 _from_ : My Cupcake

  * Morning Carm. <3 How are you ?



 

 

  * **i'm well. just missing you a lot. what about you ?**



 

  * I miss you, too. I don't like to be away from you, even if it's holidays.



 

  * **sorry to not spending holidays with you, cupcake**



 

  * I understand why, it's okay.



 

  * **how is your dad, by the way ? being at home feels good ?**



 

  * He's fine. He can't wait to meet you! And being at home feels great, it makes me feel a bit better. And you, are you fine ?



 

  * **i thought you wanted to talk to your dad about us later ?! but i'm happy if you're fine. and me, i'm alright, but not really at home**



 

  * Yeah but he saw my... "pout face" you know, and he asked me about the problem and I just... I can't stop thinking about you, so my thoughts became words and these words became... you. I mean, I talked about you. Anyway, you didn't told me you were with some family members ? It's like home, isn't it ?



 

  * **you're adorable, so, his reaction was good if he wants to meet me ? well, i'm feeling at home only when i'm with you, cupcake**



 

  * Yeah, he said my happiness was the most important and stuff like that. He's the best. <3 He was just sad you couldn't be here. Oh, Carm... don't make my heart beating faster. I wish to have super powers to bring you to me, like, now...



 

  * **he's a good dad. can't wait to meet him too, then. super powers ? don't you prefere having magical powers, like in harry potter, instead ?**



 

  * You know me too well, magical powers are better. But whatever, I just wanna be with you.



 

  * **stay with your family, laura, that's important**



 

  * But you're important, too...



 

  * **let's make a deal, there is one week left before being reunited in our dorm, right ?**



 

  * Yeah, that's right.



 

  * **and you can be back to the university only in a few hours, from your hometown ?**



 

  * That's also right. 



 

  * **ok, so i think i can come visit you this week-end before going back to university, does it sounds good to you ?**



 

  * Do you mean you can finally be with me during two days for holidays ?!



 

  * **exactly**



 

  * But but, but Carm, and your family "thing to do" ?



 

  * **they'll finish it without me, i want to be with you**



 

  * You're sure ? I don't want you to have problems because of me or I don't know.



 

  * **laura, that's my choice and not yours and i want to see you. except if you finally don't want to see me anymore ?**



 

  * Carm, you're the unique person I want so badly, right now. Of course I want to see you, it's the best surprise you could tell me. <3



 

  * **and i'm going to drive you back to our dorm after, alright ?**



 

  * Do you have a car now, Carm !?



 

  * **another surprise for you, babe**



 

  * You're the best, do you know that ?



 

  * **yes, i know it, ahah. i'll bring you to a lot of car night-breakaways and drive-in theaters**



 

  * You made my day, amazing vampire. I can't wait to share all these moments with you. 



 

  * **me too, cupcake, me too. i have to go, now, can i call tonight ?**



 

  * You call me at anytime, baby.



 

  * **< 3 talk to you later, then, love you**



 

  * Love you too.



 


	3. Hot library.

_from_  : My Cupcake

  *  Wow, that's not a legend, you know where is the library ?!



  

 _from_  :  **Carm**  <3

  * **are you making fun of me ?**



 

 

  * I would never dare to, darling.



 

  * **you're in the university's library, too ?**



 

  * Raise your head from your phone, and look in front of you.



 

  * **i didn't see you when i came in, baby, sorry**



 

  * Don't worry, Carm. By the way, you look very good with your glasses...



 

  * **good ? just good ?**



 

  * You're sexy.



 

  * **feeling naughty, cupcake ?**



 

  * I didn't tell it, my lady.



 

  * **i can read it on your face, even with two tables between us**



 

  * I'll maybe stop if you stop bitting your bottom lip while you're watching me.



 

  * **you're so impatient, omg**



 

  * Your fault.



 

  * **sorry but you'll have to wait again, i'm really studying for tomorrow**



 

  * In your 330 years of existence, don't tell me you still have to study, old badass vampire.



 

  * **oh, excuse me ? who was making fun of me at first because i'm "never" working ?**



 

  * Jeez, Carmilla, don't play with my words. I want you.



 

  * **sorry my dear, but i've never been good in physics. even in my 330 years of existence. then, let me study**



 

  * Are you really gonna let me... like that ?



 

  * **do you mean, frustrating ? of course i will**



 

  * Carm!!



 

  * **maybe if i take 5mns of break, but later**



 

  * Even if I tell you... I have my black sexy bra... and no panties...



 

  * **... do you ?**



 

  * Maybe.



 

  * **laura, you're wearing a skirt !**



 

  * I can be very discreet, when I want.



 

  * **if anyone saw this part of your body, i'll blind him (or her)**



 

  * Don't worry, cutie. You're the only one who saw my... V part.



 

  * **because this is mine, alright ? all your body is mine, cupcake**



 

  * I'm all yours if you join me right now in the back of the room, at the languages section.



 

  * **languages ? oh, good choice, naughty girlfriend. ok, i'm coming. only because it's you**



 

  * I know, I'm the best for this. You follow me ?



 

  * **let's do that !**



 

... _later_...

 

  * **cupcake ?**



 

  * Yeah ? <3



 

  * **that was so good...**



 

  * I agree, I loved it. As usual.



 

  * **but too short, right ?**



 

  * Baby... ?



 

  * **i'll study later, ok ?**



 

  * You said that before our making out in a public space session, Carm.



 

  * **shut up, tiny girl. let's go back to our bedroom to finish it**



 

  * And your work ?



 

  * **i think you'll be a very good teacher, you're good in physics, isn't it ?**



 

  * Don't take the advantage of the situation, pervert girl.



 

  * **let me have my dessert**



 

  * Dessert... ?



 

  * **we kinda... eat... pretty well, ten minutes ago**



 

  * Holy shit, Carm... but you didn't have enough ?



 

  * **'never get enough of your taste, laura**



 

  * Then come, I promise to don't scold you. Or... maybe a little.



 

  * **i'm following you again, miss hollis**




	4. Bad Valentine's day.

_from_  : **Carm** <3

  * **are you done ?**



  

 _from_  : My Cupcake

  * No, I'm sorry Carm, we still have a lot of things to work on, for our class presentation.



 

 

  * **oh, ok. no probs**



 

  * By the way, I think... I mean, I'll eat with her, tonight. It will be easier for finishing everything we have to do. But I promise to be on time for the cinema, with you.



 

  * **so, you'll have a dinner with danny ?**



 

  * It's not a "real" dinner, we're just gonna eat a little... something. Nothing else. And I promise to join you right after we're done.



 

  * **ok**



 

  * ...



 

  * **?**



 

  * Carm, I know you. If you don't use my nicknames, it means you're upset.



 

  * **i'm not, i'll do something else before seeing you, that's all**



 

  * Ok... But I don't care of Danny, you still believe me, right ? I mean, she's just a friend, ok ?



 

  * **yes, a friend**



 

  * Or a classmate, if you prefere.



 

  * **good**



 

  * ... remind me when is our screening ?



 

  * **doesn't matter, you should go with danny, you know. since you're enjoying your time with her**



 

  * Please Carm, I know it's Valentine's day and I feel really bad but I don't choose the homework I have to do...



 

  * **i'm not mad for your work**



 

  * Then I was right, you're mad.



 

  * **no. anyway, i think we have to stop this conversation here. go back to your homework, have a nice night/date/dinner or whatever and see you later**



 

  * Why are you always so jealous when I'm with Danny !? And I thought you didn't care about Valentine's day.



 

  * **let me think about it for a second... oh, yes! maybe because you almost date her, like, idk, that's a pretty good reason & holy shit laura, i don't care of v-day but i care about us, i'm supposed to be with you on this stupid "romantic day" of the year**



 

  * But past is past... trust me. I would like to be with you too, right now.



 

  * **past is past ? hm. fine. maybe i should go out with some ex-girlfriends, tonight ? they're just past, after all**



 

  * Carmilla, godness, I didn't date Danny! I'll never, and you know it. There is a difference.



 

  * **yeah, danny is always the exception**



 

  * Carmilla!!



 

  * **i'm not gonna say anything else. do your work, if you don't see me in the dorm when you'll come back, don't search me**



 

  * Where are you going ?



 

  * **none of your business**



 

  * Since I'm your girlfriend, it's my business.



 

  * **since my girlfriend is having her v-day with another girl, i think i can go where the fuck i want**



 

  * Alright. Do what you want to do, I don't have the energy to fight for this.



 

  * **keep your energy for danny, yeah**



 

  * Oh shit, fuck you Carmilla, okay !? You're not helping, stop complaining, thanks. Bye, see you later.



 

  * **bye**



 

... _later_...

 

  * Carm, where are you ? Why I am always looking after you... I saw your flowers on my bed, I'm also sorry. Come back, please, I'm worrying... 



 

... _later_...

 

  * Carm ?! If it's a joke, that's absolutely not funny. It's 10pm, you're nowhere in the school. I don't care about Valentine's day, I just want to stay with you everyday, this is just another one but BE HERE, for God's sake.



 

... _later_...

 

  * CARMILLA KARNSTEIN, it's 11:30pm, you STOP IT immediatly or I wake up everyone in this school!!



 

  * **i'm here...**



 

  * JESUS CARMILLA. What were you doing ? Where ? Are you with someone ?!



 

  * **don't hate me...**



 

  * What ? But no, no. What's wrong, again ?



 

  * **i wanted to buy you something, something else than flowers because i felt bad about our last 'fight', i know it's late and it's stupid 'cause everything is closed but it was for you**



 

  * Carm, where are you ? What did you do ? 



 

  * **i'm next to the city, with my car... i wanted to put candles and petal flowers everywhere on a special place, pick you up and bring you there to have a lovely dinner under the stars**



 

  * What happenned ?!! My love, don't let me like that. Why are you not at the dorm ?



 

  * **lit candles and gas is not a good match...**



 

  * Did you burn the car or something ?! Carm are you okay ? Omg but babe, why did you do that...



 

  * **yep, no more car... i'm fine... i think. but i have to walk and my phone can't receive messages or calls everywhere, that's why i didn't repply earlier**



 

  * Carmilla... I don't know what to say, are you far away from the dorm ? Do you see something in the dark ? Are you in safe ?!



 

  * **i'm ok, i'm ok. i'll be back soon, i'll try to**



 

  * I can't let you, stay where you are, I'll take Perry's car.



 

  * **no, laura, it's fine...**



 

  * CARMILLA YOU DON'T MOVE ANYMORE, IT WASN'T A QUESTION. Tell me where you are before having no more battery.



 

  * **next to the giant forest, you know where we have our first date ? do you remember the small road ? i'm just here**



 

  * Ok, I'm coming. No more steps, ok ? You stay here.



 

  * **ok ok, i'm waiting for you...**



 

  * Great. I'll be here in 6-7mns. You're not cold ??



 

  * **laura... i'm a vampire...**



 

  * Oh yeah, I'm an idiot. Anyway, I'm coming as soon as possible!



 

  * **wait, laura ?**



 

  * Yes ?



 

  * **it's 11:58pm, i know it's just another day, but it's still v-day and it's just... i love you**



 

  * Me too, Carm. I love you so much... even if you're completely jealous, as I can be, and you do stupid things. But you're doing it for me, and you're my stupid vampire.



 

  * **we need to stop our shitty fights, ok ?**



 

  * Yes, we have to. But we're gonna talk about it later, alright ? Keep your phone on until I'll be with you.



 

  * **alright, it's my last message. you're the best, cupcake, i'm not moving**



 

  * Good. Love you, see you in a few minutes. 




	5. Love at first sight

_from_  : My Cupcake

  *  Can I ask you something ?  




_from_  :  **Carm**  <3

  * **if it’s about the ‘do you really have your periods’ and ‘how is it really possible’ thing, no**



 

 

  * No, it’s not that…



 

  * **then, yes ?**



 

  * You remember when we were just… roommates ?



 

  * **we’re still roommates, cupcake**



 

  * No, but… at the beginning, before… you know.



 

  * **not sure**



 

  * Can you be serious…



 

  * **ok, i’ll try. ask me again**



 

  * The time when we were just friends, or something like that.



 

  * **oh. the time you didn’t scream my name every night when we’re doing our daily thing on our bed ?**



 

  * ... yes, Carmilla, this time.



 

  * **ahah, yeah, i remember. why ?**



 

  * Talking about names, do you also remember the the night where I call you ‘Carm’ and not Carmilla for the first time ?



 

  * **yes, i remember. you went besides me after and i bit you, still sorry for that by the way, but yes. why are you asking me this !?**



 

  * I was the first one who called you like that, right ?



 

  * **… yes ?**



 

  * And the only one, isn’t it ?



 

  * **the only one**



 

  * Why did you let me calling you just by this short name ?



 

  * **what do you mean ?**



 

  * If it was Perry, LaFontaine or anyone else, you would be so angry. And probably repplies 'My name is Carmilla, and not Carm', you know.



 

  * **oh hum, i don’t know, i didn’t pay attention at this moment, i guess**



 

  * But I keep calling you ‘Carm’ even after, and you never react to this…



 

  * **idk laura, i just thought it wasn’t important**



 

  * I wasn’t important… ?



 

  * **no, not you but… ok fine, i’m done, you want the truth ?**



 

  * Yeah… ?



 

  * **it made me feel better**



 

  * Better, really ?



 

  * **you’re not easy to get, you know. and if you called me with this short name, it meant (to me, at least) you wanted to be closer to me. and because i started having feelings for you… that was great**



 

  * Oww… Carm. <3



 

  * **that’s nothing**



 

  * Stop being grumpy, that’s cute.



 

  * **hmm**



 

  * And so, that’s why you didn’t say anything even after, you were waiting for every little signs, didn’t you ?



 

  * **stop…**



 

  * Carmilla Karnstein, you’re so adorable when you’re in love.



 

  * **i’m always adorable**



 

  * Of course, of course…



 

  * **if you want to know all the story, the moment i knew it was… you… is when you said you'll not give up about searching betty. i thought you were very brave, and i didn’t expected it from you. i mean… you were already special to me since i saw you, and i knew you had a lot of qualities, but this one makes me understand what i felt towards you**



 

  * ‘since I saw you’ it was love at first sight, for you ?



 

  * **no no... but you were a… oh, shit**



 

  * You said it. <3



 

  * **no**



 

  * Grumpy (emotionless) Carm is back.



 

  * **i didn't say it...**



 

  * Really ?



 

  * **you know...**



 

  * I know. <3



 

  * **< 3**




	6. Are you happy with me ?

  _from_  : **Carm**  <3

  *   **creampuff, are you busy at the moment ?**



  

_from_  : My Cupcake

  * No, I'm just lazying on our room, why ? Where are you Carm ?



 

  * **i'm outside but i wanted to ask you something**



 

  * Sure, what is it ?



 

  * **but it's like... serious, and i don't want you to be mad or something**



 

  * Babe, what's with you ? Why don't you just come back and we'll talk face to face about that ?



 

  * **... i don't cant to ask you face to face**



 

  * Seriously, Carm ? How many hard discussions had we together without using phone calls or messages?



 

  * **i know, but i don't feel strong enough for this one...**



 

  * Carmilla... you affraid me, are you ok ? What's happening ? Come back seriously love, I would feel better if I carry you in my arms.



 

  * **let me ask you what i want to tell you before...**



 

  * Alright... tell me, then ?



 

  * **are you happy... with me ?**



 

  * ... what are you saying ? Of course, I am!



 

  * **i mean, with all of me, with all the vampire crap thing and the problems and all**



 

  * Carm, I love you. I love everything about you and I wouldn't change it for any reason.



 

  * **but is that what you expected before ?**



 

  * I didn't expected to fall in love with a vampire when I was young, no, but I did and even though hard times my feelings for you are stronger than everything.



 

  * **you never think about... being with someone more simple ? with less troubles ? like the giant redhead one**



 

  * No. I only want you, and will always. I don't have any kind of romantic feelings towards Danny or anyone else. My heart is all yours. Is that enough ?



 

  * **i just don't wanna ruin your life, laura, or make you feel waisting your time with me... i want your happiness more than mine even if it would hurt me**



 

  * YOU're my happiness. I feel like you're doubting about your own feelings when you ask me all of that...



 

  * **no cupcake, i promise! i just wanna be sure you're happy with me**



 

  * I am. And I want you to feel the same.



 

  * **of course babe, you're my little sunshine <3**



 

  * Just several years of your long eternal life, I remind you.



 

  * **being with you is my eternity, laura, you're the reason why my life makes sense and i didn't die before**



 

  * I guess you told it to Ell before, be honest.



 

  * **how can you think that ? she was my first love right but you're the love of my life, this is so different**



 

  * But you Carm, you're my first and only love of my life... I can't blame you for being with other girls before we met.



 

  * **i love you, miss hollis. never forget how much i do**



 

  * Really?



 

  * **really. now i come back, you're the one who needs some cuddles right now**



 

  * You're right. <3



 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on cleonly.tumblr.com & myhollstein.tumblr.com, just for your information.


End file.
